


The Fight

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic where the Reader asks to go home during a fight with The Doctor please</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?!” The Doctor practically screamed at you as he followed you into the console room.  
“I mean I can’t take this anymore, Doctor!” You yelled back, “You’re always so secretive: you never tell me anything. And we’re always getting into trouble, and I don’t know if I’m going to live or die one day to the next! This life with you, I just- I don’t know. I want you to take me home.” You cut the last sentence short as you choked back a sob.  
“__________.” The Doctor began in a low, sullen tone, “Please don’t go. There are so many places I’d still like to take you. I promise that as long as you’re with me no harm will come to you- you know that.” He paused to study your expression before continuing: “There’s something else, isn’t there? You used to love this life, all the running and seeing different worlds, what’s changed? What is this really about?” He walked to you and took your hands in his as he looked down at you with his brow knitted and his beautiful brown eyes wide. You wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but you knew it wouldn’t do any good.  
“Please, Doctor.” You whispered, trying to fight back tears, “Just let me go.”  
“Very well.” He sighed, “I’m not going to force you to stay against your will. If you want to go home, I’ll certainly take you home.”  
He dropped your hands and slowly walked toward the console before flipping a few switches. You were jerked to the side and caught yourself on the railing. It was killing you to do this, but you couldn’t stay as long as you felt the way you did and you knew that he didn’t; how could he? How could someone as amazing as him have feelings for you?  
The TARDIS landed and you looked back toward The Doctor as he stared down at the console.  
“Don’t do this, _________.” He whispered.   
“I’m sure you’ll find someone else before too long.” You snapped. You immediately felt bad but what could you do? You began walking toward the door expecting him to follow you.  
“___________.” His voice stopped you and you turned to face him, still standing behind the console, “At least tell me why you’re really leaving.”  
“Because I can’t live here with you every single day knowing that you don’t love me back.” You snapped again. Oh no, had you really said that? Your mouth clamped shut and your eyes opened wide as all of the blood in your body flooded to your face.   
The Doctor picked his head up and looked at you with an expression that you had never seen on him before.  
“Oh, __________.” He sighed as his eyes filled up, “How could you possibly think that I don’t love you?”  
“Wh- what?” You squeaked.  
“I love you more than anything, __________. You have to know that.”  
“Are you serious?!” You yelled again, now almost more worked up than you had been before, “Why did you never say anything?”  
“Because I didn’t think you felt the same, and I didn’t want to make things different between us or make you want to go home.” He rounded the console and practically ran to you near the door, “I assumed I had made it obvious, though.”  
“Well, obviously not.” You said, not knowing what to do next. The TARDIS was obviously on your street and you had made up your mind to leave, maybe he wouldn’t want you now that you had caused such a scene.   
“Please don’t leave, __________.” He took your hands in his again, “I promise I’ll always keep you safe. You have my word.”  
“It’s not about that,” You said, “I know you will. I had just used that as an excuse to go home. I couldn’t bare being here another day thinking that you didn’t..”  
Your words trailed off as The Doctor took your face in his hands. He tilted his head to the side as he leaned down with his eyes half closed and gently pressed his lips against yours. You took the lapels of his suit jacket in your hands and pulled him closer to you and deepened the kiss. His hands were cool on your cheeks and neck and his lips tasted better than you could have ever imagined. He finally pulled away from your lips but kept his face close to yours.  
“I love you, _________. I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel otherwise. Please don’t go.”  
“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, Doctor.” You smiled.  
“Well then I hope you don’t mind staying forever.” He said matter-of-factly as he rushed back toward the console, “So, where to?” He said, smiling that toothy grin of his from the opposite side of the console, “Anywhere, any-when you like!”  
“Surprise me.” You said as you skipped back toward the console and braced yourself against the railing.  
“Very well, then! Allons-y!” He yelled as he dramatically flipped a switch and you both rocketed back into space as you laughed with each other, anticipating your next adventure.


End file.
